primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Anomaly Detection Device
The A'nomaly '''D'etection 'D'evice, or '''ADD for short, is a computer programmed by Connor Temple to detect anomalies across the United Kingdom. There is the big, main ADD and a few handheld ADD's for use to find the anomaly when the team is close. Properties After Connor creates it, it constantly watches over the United Kingdom (and later the world) and alerts the team if an anomaly appears. It finds anomalies via the radio interferance they cause on the 87.6 frequency. It resides in the ARC and emits an alarm when an anomaly is detected. The team use a palm-held version in the field, a short-length radio reciever with a range of around 100 meters. A Spaghetti Junction of anomalies causes a massive surge on the detector. (The Lost Island) The ADD cannot detect satellite anomalies, their signals may be too weak, or their signal may be part of the original anomaly. (Episode 4.7) The Device becomes very helpful for ARC as they no longer have to wait for reports of creature attacks and they could immediatly locate and get to the anomaly. The new Anomaly Detection Device is in the new ARC, the new ARC also is much bigger with a very big change into alot of things inside and outside, including that it now monitors the entire world rather than just the UK. (Series 4) The ARC's ADD is the most sophisticated of all known Anomaly Detection devices. Members of the Time Tribe were known to use wind-up Radios which would obviously detect the same interferrance, (Episode 4.7) Helen Cutter may have also used a similar device. (Episode 2.2) History Episode 2.1 During the Raptor incursion, Cutter noticed that all the radios in the shop were suffering from some interference on the 86.7FM frequency and he suspected it to be connected to the anomaly. He theorised that they could build a receiver tuned in to that frequency that would alert them whenever any interference occurs - an anomaly detector. Episode 2.2 Nick and Connor plan how to create an Anomaly Detector in the ARC. Episode 2.3 Connor demonstrated the newly completed ADD to the team and told them about it, Oliver Leek doubted that it was reliable because although it was online he just recieved word of a new creature attack. Connor wasn't able to find any sign of an Anomaly, no radio interferrance and no magnetic field. However, it was revealed that the ADD was not at fault and that the lone Smilodon was around for years and the anomaly it came from had long since closed. ''The Lost Island When a storm causes a Spaghetti Junction of anomalies to open on Guns Island, this causes an enormous hit on the ADD, which Connor had only just updated. Episode 2.4 The ADD detects the Isle of Dogs - Future Beach anomaly, but it closes before an exact location can be made out. Episode 2.5 Connor's anomaly detector registers an anomaly. Suddenly there is a power surge, and when Connor reboots the machine on, it now registers zero anomalies. Cutter tells Connor to talk about it to no one, telling him that he suspects someone has tapped the power and stole the location of the anomaly using spyware. He is right: sitting in his car is Oliver Leek with a laptop signalling an Anomaly. Episode 2.6 It also acts as a central computer and contains the personal files of all the staff. It is bugged by Leek to send him information on the anomalies first. Connor tries to stop this by putting a virus on it. Episode 2.7 Leek downloads this to his computer where it destroys the mainframe of his Creature Prison. Episode 3.1 The ADD detects the anomaly in the Sun Cage. Episode 3.3 The ADD detects the anomaly at the West London Hospital, nd it is badly damaged in the bomb blast at the ARC caused by Helen Cutter. Episode 3.4 When the cloaking device for the anomaly in Christine Johnson's HQ goes down, the anomaly is immediately detected by the ADD. The ARC team arrive but they are shooed off by Johnson, who insists that there is no anomaly. Another anomaly appears at an airport. Episode 3.5 Sid chews through the wires of the detector causing it to malfunction and unable to detect anomalies, preventing the team from realising an anomaly had opened before the problem was solved. Episode 3.7 The ADD detects the Junkyard - Medieval Forest anomaly. Episode 3.8 The ADD detects the Race Circuit - Future City anomaly. Episode 3.9 The ADD detects the Junkyard - Medieval Forest anomaly. Episode 4.1 Philip Burton probably invested money into project of upgrading ADD. Two monitors were removed, remaining were attached to base. Also was established one person only for keeping an eye on ADD. The ADD detects the Cretaceous Forest - Present Anomaly where Connor and Abby return after a year trapped in the Cretaceous. Episode 4.3 The ADD detects the Theatre anomaly. Episode 4.4 The ADD detects the McKinnon School anomaly. Episode 4.5 A new anomaly's signal was fluctuating and prevented the ADD from locking onto an exact location. Philip Burton somehow managed to boost the signal so that it could be found. Episode 4.6 The ADD detects the Stately Home anomaly. Episode 4.7 When two anomalies opened on the exact same spot their energy created satellite anomalies, which couldn't be picked up by the ADD, possibly because they weren't strong enough to interfere with the radio frequency or because their signal were still part of the original anomalies. Errors *In the episode it was introduced, Connor told the ARC team that it worked by triangulating the anomalies by finding interference on the frequency 97.6, something which would be impossible in a time before radio was invented. However, the palm held version is used various times while through an anomaly, before the radio was invented. **''He told them that the main ADD worked like that. It's possible that the palm held version emits radio signals on the correct frequency, and merely uses a hotter/colder method, with a way to detect the direction. This is backed up by Episode 2.5, where the screen of the ADD shows a compass, and a series of numbers but in Series 3 the handheld ADD's had a map of the UK and then in Series 4 the handheld ADD's where much smaller; looking like a phone indicating that there are three different types of ADD's. **''ADD can simply only measure magnetic power.'' See Also *Anomaly Locking Mechanism *Anomaly Opening Device *Anomaly Dating Calculator Gallery File:Hand-held Anomaly Detector.jpg images-2.jpeg Primeval American Detector.png Category:Objects Category:Technology